Legend of Zelda: Lover's Journey
by Angel of Eternity
Summary: When Link is captured by Ganadorf, Malon must continue his quest to save Hyrule. But without the Hero of Time, does Malon have a chance of survival? Rating may go up. Malon/Link
1. Chapter 1

Hey Zelda fans. This is my first Zelda fic, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything related to it.

Here we go…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind blew gently across the shore, although to call it a shore anymore was a lie. Were the small patch of rocks, grass, an ancient stone slab with the Triforce carved into it and a solitary tree had once been an island in the middle of Lake Hylia; it was now a tower, a bitter monument to the dark days that covered Hyrule like a wool blanket. The sun always seemed to be setting, casting dark shadows over the land. Even at mid-day, when the sun use to burn brightly in the sky, it was like dusk. Without even the sun to light their days, the people of Hyrule were losing hope.

A solitary figure, one of the few who still visited the open sore in the land that Lake Hylia had become, sat under the dead tree, watching a flock of birds fly by. The wind blew across her face, sending thin strands of red hair in front of her eyes. Malon brushed the hair from her vision and watched the small flock of gulls as they approached the small patch of water that remained at the very bottom of Lake Hylia. The birds landed gracefully on the water, barely making a wave as they did. Almost instantly they gulls dipped their slender necks into the water to try to catch what little fish remained in the lake.

Malon smiled as she remembered what the lake was like before the world went to Hell. It was beautiful, a field of glistening blue in the day and soft purple at night. Malon remembered fishing on the lake with her father and her childhood friend, Link. The simple idea of those carefree days made her both sad and happy in equal measure. She and Link had been inseparably, always going on adventures, like the time they had plotted and executed a plan to sneak out of LonLon Ranch at night and go swimming. Malon smiled sadly; they managed to get out of the Ranch, but Malon had lost her nerve when she faced the expanding darkness Hyrule Field was a night. They had gotten out though, Link pointed out, and that's what counts. But then Link left for seven years, and in that time everything went wrong.

The world seemed to lose all joy and hope. Monsters and demons seemed to sprout out of the ground; hundreds died. Even LonLon Ranch had suffered. Malon remembered defending their horses from bands of bandits and a terrible red skinned demon with horns and a great axe. And then Ingo forced her father to leave. Malon flinched involuntarily; the memories of the drunken rages and savage beatings from those times still haunted her. It had lasted for two years before Link returned, but Malon hadn't recognized him at first. He had simply been a handsome man who Malon enjoyed spending time around. Then he played his ocarina and she remembered. She had begged him to take Epona from the hell the ranch had become, and he had. After that Ingo had simply broken. The years of failures had been too much for him and his mind reverted to a simple, kind and soft-spoken form. Malon smiled as she remembered the first thing she did when she saw Link the next day. She had kissed him; it had been a quick, spur-of-the-moment thing, but a kiss none the less.

The smile quickly fell from Malon's face as she stared intently at the vast crater that surrounded her. The flock of birds had drawn the attention of something else in Lake Hyrule. Three four-legged monsters slowly crawled along the ground towards the resting birds. They monsters reminded Malon of spiders, but were a spider had eight legs; these only had four and one large glowing red eye. Known as Tektite, these creatures hunted the smaller animals all around Hyrule, feasting on rabbits, fish, and even smaller dogs whenever they found them. Now these hunters had their sight set on the six birds that ate and rested in the little remaining water at the bottom of Lake Hylia.

Malon reached into the travel pack she had brought with her and pulled out a curved piece of wood and a worn leather quiver. Ever since the Dark Lord Ganadorf killed the king of Hyrule and claimed the land on his own, the world had become a violent place to live. With dozens of frustrated soldiers, horny noblemen's sons and ruthless bandits constantly looking for a good time, Malon had learned long ago how to defend herself. Malon pulled an arrow from her quiver and calmly hooked her finger around it and pressed it against the curved wood of her bow. She closed her left eye, tilted her head behind the arrow and held her breath. Malon released the arrow and it cut through the air with lethal speed. The arrow flew true and pierced one of the Tektite through its eye. The creature let out a cry of pain through its tiny teeth filled mouth and fell over dead.

Immediately the two remaining Tektite swarmed their dead fellow and tore at its body with claws and teeth. Malon sneered in disgust as the Tektite gorged themselves on the dead body. Almost without thinking, Malon drew a second arrow and let it fly. It was soon followed by a third. The arrows struck within seconds of each other, cutting through the toughened skin at the top of the Tektite's with ease and burying themselves deep into the monsters' hearts.

The whole event was over in seconds and the birds hadn't noticed any of it. Malon smiled slightly; at least the gulls would be happy today, although they would never know the danger they had been in. Malon placed her bow and quiver on the ground next to her and pulled a worn book from her traveler's pack and turned to the page she had marked from the day before. The book had been a gift from her father. It was the story of two lovers, 'star-crossed' as the opening lines described them, from two rival families and the forbidden romance that developed between them. People in the markets praised the book as fantastic, and Malon was inclined to agree. The story wasn't that compelling, but the writing was a different story all together. The writer had taken words and given them life and meaning beyond that of any normal persons. Malon didn't doubt that the author had been blessed by the Goddesses themselves.

Malon tried to read a line, but her gaze drifted to the three slain Tektites. Already smaller insects and scavenger birds were pulling the things apart and eating them. Malon couldn't help but smile; saving those birds was the exact type of thing Link would have done if he was here. The smiled faded from her face. Right now she had no idea where Link was. If his last adventure was anything to go by, Malon wasn't sure she wanted to know where he was.

Malon cast a glance at the smoking volcano that dominated the skyline, even when it was on the other side of Hyrule. The ring of fire that had surrounded its peak since she was ten was gone, and for a lack of a better word the volcano looked peaceful. Although she was happy that peace was slowly returning to Hyrule, she was also filled with sadness and dread. The curse Ganadorf had place on Death Mountain hadn't lifted itself. Someone had lifted the curse with sweat and blood and sacrifice.

Malon shivered at the vivid memory of the night Link returned from the Fire Temple. He had been burnt, bloodied and broken. His tunic had been charred and he reeked of smoke and burnt flesh. Link had stumbled into LonLon Ranch, Epona only a handful of steps behind him. Malon remembered the pained look in Link's eyes as he passed out in her arms. She remembered being hysterical as she tried to wake him and the tears she had shed in fear of losing him. Then her father, Talon, had been there and he took Link to the spare bedroom. Once she calmed down enough to think clearly, Malon had helped. She remembered stitching up a deep gash across his chest and cleaning dozens of smaller cuts.

Malon forced the vision of Link in agony from her mind. It was one of the worst memories she had. Malon had never felt so worried or felt as useless as Link struggled with a high fever and cracked ribs. Link had recovered after a week or so of bed rest. He had stayed for another day, then said his goodbyes and left. She had tried to stop him, arguing that nothing was worth so much suffering. Link had smiled and said there was something worth suffering, even dying for.

A drop of water landed on Malon's hand. It was soon followed by a second and a third. Malon looked up and saw dark rain clouds rapidly filling the sky. Everything grew darker as what little light there had been was covered. Malon was perplexed; it had been relatively sunny only moments ago and the rainy season didn't start for another three weeks. An arch of lightning cut across the sky, causing her to jump slightly. Suddenly the rain turned into a downpour. Malon quickly put her book away and pulled a jacket on. She glanced across the crater at the small research building that stood just at the mouth of the old waterfall. Her horse, a dark brown colt named Dawn had taken shelter under the out-stretched roof. A bright flash momentarily blinded her as lightning struck the side of the tower she was on. The ground rocked beneath her as if it was about to collapse out from under her. By now Malon was completely soaked and she shivered slightly. She decided it was time to go home and slung her pack over her back.

Malon peered over the edge to check on the gulls and was relieved to see that they were ok, but they seemed closer. Malon blinked and rubbed the wetness from her eyes. The small pond at the base of lake did seem bigger. Rain poured down her face as she chose a spot of ground and stared at it. Within moments the water level had passed it and continued to rise. Malon watched in awe as the water level continued to rise and within a matter of minutes, cool water licked at her shoes at the edge of the island.

The clouds disappeared in an instant and the sun burned brightly in the sky for the first time in years. The water glistened in the sun like diamonds. Malon found herself speechless and tears started to form in her eyes. She had never seen anything so beautiful. It was just like she remembered it from her childhood.

A bright light suddenly flashed, blinding her. An arch of light shot skywards from the ancient Triforce pad behind her. The platform started to glow and a cylinder of blue light engulfed it. There was another blinding flash of light and then there was complete silence. Malon slowly opened her eyes and blinked as the dots in her vision faded. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand shot to her mouth.

A body lay sprawled on the stone platform, unmoving. His back was to her, but Malon would recognize that green tunic anywhere. Time seemed to stop for Malon as she dashed towards him, covering the ground in seconds.

"Link!" Malon yelled and fell to her knees next to him. She rolled him over and her face paled. He wasn't breathing and his face was pale and lifeless. Water rolled down his face as if he had just been underwater. A small blue fairy panted on the ground next to him, trying to recover.

Without thinking Malon pinched Link's nose shut and put her mouth on his. She forced all the air from her lungs into him, then pulled away, breathless. Malon put her hands on his chest and pressed.

"Come on Link!" Malon screamed as tears began to gather in her eyes. She put her lips to his again and gave him air. Link's fairy, Navi had managed to pull herself together and hovered over the two humans, worried sick.

"Breathe, Goddesses damn you, breath!" Malon screamed and pounded her fists against his chest. She was almost hysterical. Tears poured down Malon's face and she felt like she was about to throw up. Malon put her mouth on Link's lips but they were cold, wet and lifeless. Malon screamed in anger and sorrow and hammered her fists into his chest.

Link suddenly lurched from the impact and coughed. Malon turned him on his side as he threw up almost a gallon of water from lungs. Link gasped for air, taking in several lung full's. Slowly he opened his eyes and Malon felt relief beyond words when they settled on her. His eyes were so blue, they rivaled the sapphires at the jewelry store in town.

"…H…Hey…Red." Link managed, his voice hoarse. Malon laughed despite herself and stroked his cheek. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Link smiled back but suddenly winced and clutched his chest in pain. Malon pushed his hands out of the way and tore off his tunic.

Almost his entire chest was bloody or bruised. Blood flowed from a large gash across his sculpted abs and from several smaller acorn sized holes along his chest. A series of large welts crisscrossed his chest, overlapping in jagged formations. His arms and legs were similarly bruised and torn. Miraculously his face was relatively un-damaged, save for a deep cut across his cheek.

"Goddesses protect me." Malon breathed, feeling sick to her stomach. Blood was nothing new to her, but to see Link so broken; it was almost too much for her. Malon un-slung her pack and fished around for a glass bottle. White liquid sloshed around inside and Malon flicked the top off with ease that came from years of practice.

"Here, drink this." Malon said and put the bottle to his lips. He drank what he could, but most of the milk rolled down his chin onto the ground. Link coughed and Malon quickly put the bottle down and stroked his face. Link looked at Malon and smiled weakly. He coughed again and blood trickled from his mouth onto the ground.

"M…Malon…" Link managed, his voice only a shadow of a whisper. He reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to focus on her.

"Ssshhh, try not to talk. Save your strength." Malon said, "I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on. Hold on Link." Malon put two fingers to her lips and whistled. Her colt, Dawn, looked up from the grass he had been grazing on and took off into a full gallop. He reached the first bridge within moments and galloped as fast as he could across it.

"Malon.." Link repeated.

"Link please, don't talk." Malon cut in.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Link said, ignoring Malon's interruption.

"No!" Malon almost yelled, "I'm going to help you. Just stay with me." Link nodded dumbly but his head fell to the side and his eyes closed. Malon shook her head and her lower lip quivered.

"Link?" Malon shook his shoulder, "Link?! Link please…" His breathing was slowing down. Malon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lifted him. She grunted with the effort and paused to get her balance as Dawn crossed the second bridge and reached the island. The colt neighed loudly and nudged Link, desperate for his to wake. Link groaned softly.

"Come on Link." Malon said, "Just a little bit further." Malon unstrapped Link's sword. The golden Triforce on the hilt seemed to glow, but Malon dismissed it as a reflection of the sun as she shoved it into the pouch attached to Dawn's saddle.

"Navi, get my bag." Malon said as she helped Link onto the saddle. Malon's traveler's pack was encased in glowing blue light as Navi carried it over to her. Link gripped Dawn's reigns absently and used his remaining strength to pull himself up. Malon jumped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest to keep him from falling. His head rolled back and rested on Malon's shoulder.

"HEYAA!" Malon shouted and Dawn took off in a full gallop. Link groaned and one of his eyes opened slightly. Malon looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Come on Link, don't give up now." Malon said and gently squeezed him.

"I…I can't…I…" Link said, dizzy with pain and blood loss.

"I thought the Hero of Time was supposed to be tough?" Malon said, hoping to antagonize the young hero "Fight it Link. Never give up Link." Malon stared out at the wide open field of Hyrule and LonLon Ranch in the far distance, "Never give up…"

Talon grunted as he stacked the last crate of milk in the corner of the storehouse. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he wiped it away on the back of his hand. The day's chores were done; the cuccos had been fed, the hay and milked were stacked and the horses were in the stable. Talon put his hands on his back and stretched. His arms were sore but he had an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. For the first time in years, he had managed to complete an entire day's worth of chores without the help of his daughter.

A smiled appeared on the old farmer's face. He was so proud of the woman Malon had become. She was strong, defiant, proud and stubborn and a bit of a smartass. All traits she shared with her mother. Although she would never admit it, Malon practically ran the farm. Talon found that he really didn't mind. In his old age, he was looking forward to spending his last few years in peace and resting quietly.

Talon checked one last time that everything was where it was supposed to be and then he closed the door to the storehouse and locked it with a thick iron key. The ranch was quiet today; everything seemed to be resting. Talon yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He glanced at the thin man in cream colored overalls who was busy trying to herd the coccos into their pens. Talon grimaced slightly; nice Ingo or not, he would never forgive the man for hurting his Malon.

Talon chuckled to himself; _his_ Malon. If anyone in this world could control his fiery young daughter, it was her equally fiery young fried Link. Talon had spoken with both of them separately on many occasions and both were adamant that they were just friends, but Talon knew better. He recognized the look in Malon's eyes whenever Link smiled at her or got too close to her. It was the same look Talon use to receive from his wife before they dated. And the blush! Talon laughed. Both Malon and Link had the habit of turning bright red whenever they were close. Not that Talon minded.

In his mind, Link was the best man he had ever met. He was strong, caring, charitable, and a damn handsome young man on top of that. He couldn't think anyone else he would rather see his daughter fall in love with. Not that he had must of a say in the matter. Knowing Malon, she would fall in love with Link all the same, even if her father didn't approve of the young couple.

Talon sighed; sometimes Talon found himself thinking it would have been best for Malon not to have fallen in love with him. Link was the Hero of Time, and the savior of Hyrule. But his job so to speak was more dangerous than mocking Malon for her awkward acting around the young hero. Ingo's jaw probably still hurt him. Talon remembered how terrible Malon looked for days after Link would return from one of his Goddesses-damned temples. Those terrible nights were the exact reason Malon wasn't at the ranch today.

Legally speaking Talon was still the owner of LonLon Ranch and the boss of everyone who worked there. He hated pulling rank on Malon, but she had been working herself too hard since the last time she saw Link after Death Mountain. Talon had ordered her to take the day off and she had gone to what remained of Lake Hylia for some time alone. Talon put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

Talon walked across the ranch, waving at Ingo as he passed. He reached the door of his house and glanced up at the sun. It was brighter than it usually was and Talon guessed it was time to prepare lunch. Just as he was about to open the door and enter his house Talon stopped and listened. He was sure he was just heard someone yelling. Talon strained to hear and recognized the sound of hooves galloping.

Suddenly a horse flew past him, spraying him with a gust of wind. Talon's head snapped to follow the colt and saw it was Malon's horse, Dawn. Sure enough Malon sat atop the tall brown colt but somebody else was with her. A terrible sense of déjà vu gripped Talon as he saw who it was.

"Papa!" Malon shouted as soon as Dawn stopped, "Papa Link's hurt!"

"M…Malon…I…." Link whispered but his voice trailed off.

"Hold on, Link." Malon snapped and jumped to the ground. Without her support, Link began to fall. Malon put a hand on his shoulders to ease his down, but his weight was too much for her. Link fell and knocked Malon to the ground as he did. Talon was at her side in an instant and took the fallen hero in his arms.

"What in the Goddesses names happened?" Talon asked, holding the wounded Link in his arms. Malon stood quickly and wiped a hand across her face.

"I…I don't know!" Malon choked out and put a hand on Link's face, "One moment everything was fine then it started to rain. And…and then there was this flash of light and then Link was on the ground…like this."

"Let's get 'em inside before we lose 'em." Talon said and Malon nodded, desperate to help him. Talon jogged into the house and up the stairs as fast as he could go. Malon ran to the cabinet and grabbed the few medical supplies there. It wasn't much, but Link needed everything if he was going to live.

Malon ran into the bedroom and found her father sitting next to Link, cleaning out some of his cuts with a wet cloth. Link's tunic was on a nearby chair and Malon blushed slightly at Link's sculpted body.

"Papa, this was everything in the cabinet." Malon said, handing him the bottles and gauze.

"We're going to need more if we're gonna' save 'em." Talon said and took the supplies, "start working on his other arm."

Malon felt slightly offended at the thought that her father didn't seem to think she knew what to do, but she bit back her pride and nodded. Malon put some of the healing agent onto a cloth and pressed in onto one of the cuts on Link's arm. The hero winced and took a sharp breath. Malon brushed some of the dirty blonde from his face and felt like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Link," Malon whispered, "but I have to do this." Link nodded quickly but Malon could tell he was dizzy with pain and blood-loss. Malon removed the cloth, happy to see only a smear of blood on it and quickly wrapped a bandage around the cut.

"Malon, I need to head inter' town." Talon said as he rubbed the last of the ointment on Link's chest, "we don't have enough supplies her'." Malon nodded but she wasn't listening. Talon walked over to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, tears just beginning to gather in her eyes.

"Stay strong Malon." Talon said and kissed her forehead, "take care of him as best you can. I'll be back in a few hours." Malon smiled slightly and nodded. Talon nodded back and left the room. Malon looked back at Link who had passed out and stifled a sob.

Malon pressed a cloth to the cut on Link's face, soaking up the blood there. The blood flow seemed to be slowing and all the major injuries had been wrapped in what bandages they had. Link groaned and shifted in his sleep. He had a high fever and had lost a lot of blood, and Malon knew that even in his sleep he was in pain.

Malon brushed the hair from his face and ran a finger down his cheek to his chin. The stubble prickled her fingers and Malon smiled slightly. Even with a gash across his face, he was still handsome.

"Damn it, Link" Malon whispered, "why do you so this?" Somewhere deep inside her, Malon hoped that Link could hear her, but he remained unconscious. A faint blue light filled the room and Malon glanced at the small fairy hovering above Link's bed. For an instant Malon thought she could make out a small human form through the blue light that surrounded Navi.

"Hey Navi." Malon said attempting to be cheerful. The fairy landed on Malon's shoulder and sat.

"Hey." Malon felt the words in her head and shivered. She would never get used to the telepathic way Navi communicated, "How is he?"

"We cleaned out his wounds as best we could…" Malon said and sighed, "I don't know. I'm…I'm scared, Navi. I can't lose him."

"Link will pull through. He's too stubborn to die." Navi said and Malon laughed. An awkward silence descended between them before Malon took a deep breath.

"What happened, Navi? How did he get like this?" Malon knew in her heart she didn't want to know because what happened to Link would sound like something out of a nightmare. But curiosity and a morbid desire to know drove Malon to ask.

"We had to awaken the Sage of Water." Navi said simply. Malon nodded and dipped her cloth into a clean bowl of water and wrung in out.

"Who was it?" Malon asked.

"Link's fiancée, Princess Ruto." Navi said. The bowl of water crashed to the floor, spilling its contents.

"WHAT?!" Malon almost yelled. Navi giggled slightly.

"I thought that might get you." She said, "Don't worry. She's a Zora and promised she wouldn't hold Link to their agreement when we freed her. You can ask Link about it when he recovers."

"Oh, I intend to." Malon promised and glanced at the sleeping hero. He was very lucky he was unconscious, or Malon would give him a piece of her mind. Jealously surged through her veins and she fought to control it.

"But what did _this_ to him?" Malon said between clenched teeth.

"He…he did it to himself." Navi said eventually.

"…No…" Malon said and shook her head, "no I don't believe you."

"Malon, I'm not sure how to explain it." Navi said quickly, "We…we reached this large empty room and made our way across. Then there was this surge of energy and Link was blasted unconscious. He didn't wake for hours. He kept thrashing and yelling and…and cuts and bruises would appear on him, like a sword was cutting him. Every time a cut appeared on him, blood appeared on the Master Sword. I don't know what happened. He wouldn't tell me, but whatever it was, it was terrible." Malon shook her head; it was too much. She regretted asking. Malon put a hand on Link's cheek. Tears rolled down her face and she rested her head on his chest and cried.

_Link was dreaming…_

_Link slowly opened his eyes, the sun blazing down on him. He co__uld feel firm stone beneath him and he suddenly became aware of how hot it was. Link stood slowly, every muscle in his body screaming. The glare of the sun blinded him and he held up his arm to block it out. _

_The wind picked up, blowing rough sand through the air. It was then Link noticed he wasn't wearing his normal clothing. He wore a black tunic and hat; his shield was now silver trimmed in red with a sword piercing a sun disk imprinted on the shining metal. _

_A soft footstep echoed behind him and Link spun, drawing his sword. __He nearly dropped it when he saw who stood behind him. It was a lender woman clad in a skin tight black uniform. A gold Triforce symbol stood out on her chest. __Her fiery red hair was shorter, only reaching to her neck but there was no mistaking her soft features or her shining blue eyes._

_"Malon?" Link asked, "What are you doing here?" Malon tilted her head and laughed. Without warning she lunged at him, brining a brutal looking sword down to cut him in half. Link was so surprised he barely managed to block the blade and fell backwards. Malon stabbed down but Link rolled out of the way. He stood but froze in his counter-attack. There was no way he could ever strike Malon. But she didn't seem to have the same reservations and struck out again. Link jumped back but the blade managed to cut through his tunic but __failed to __draw blood. _

_"Malon, what are you doing?!" Link yelled, "It's me!" Malon didn't respond and leapt forward. Link reacted too slowly and her blade cut deep into him. Pain surged through his whole body and threatened __to knock him out. Blood gathered in his mouth and rolled down his chin. Link looked down and saw just the hilt of her blade protruding from his chest. Link stumbled back and fell to his knees. _

_"M…Malon?" Link managed through the pain._

_"Goodbye Link." She said simply and pulled the blade out, twisting it as she did. Pain__ surged through him__ and he fell. Blackness started to fill his vision and he felt his blood pooling on the floor.__ He looked up at Malon but saw a mirror image of himself standing there. This other Link held a bloody sword in his hand and started to laugh. The laugh was all Link knew as he slipped into the darkness._

Malon awoke with a start. She hadn't even been aware of falling asleep. Had she been that tired? Malon felt slightly ashamed to have been so tired. What it bandits had attacked? They would have found a sleeping young woman and a comatose man. Malon gasped; Link! She had completely forgotten about him.

Malon took stock of where she was. She was in her room, under the covers of her bed. She had no memory of evening going to her room, much less tucking herself in. Malon quickly stood and went to Link's room.

To her relief she saw that the hero was still asleep, but his bandages looked fresh. Several empty bottles covered the table next to him. Malon walked over and put a hand to his forehead. His fever was gone and the gash on his cheek was stitched up. He looked at peace.

"Malon?" A voice said behind her. Malon turned and saw he father standing in the doorway, holing a cloth and a bottle of some red liquid.

"Papa?" Malon said, surprised, "what happened?" Talon walked over to the sleeping hero and put the bottle down on the table.

"When I got home, you were asleep in that chair. Your head was resting on his chest." Malon blushed slightly and shuffled her feet, "I carried you to your room and did what I could for Link. He's doing better, but I wager he'll be out of it for awhile. The healing palms I got him are were best in town. He'll have some pretty ugly scars but I think he'll live." Malon nodded, relieved beyond words. She took Link's hand in hers and sat down next to him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know," Talon said with a shrug, "It's been almost five hours since I got back." Malon nodded and looked back at Link. She smiled slightly and Talon took that as his cue to leave. The door closed softly behind him. Malon slowly crawled into bed next Link and rested her head on his chest. His breath was even and his heartbeat was strong and constant. Malon felt her eyes getting heavier and soon she was asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I thought about making the chapter longer, but I decided on incorporating the last part of this chapter into the early parts of the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed that. Read and Review.

Until Next Time….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry it took me so long. I was swamped with this term paper on Neanderthal evolution. Got an 'A'!

Anyways, this was going to be one huge chapter but I decided to break it into three. Third chapter to follow soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next five days passed at a painfully slow pace. Malon tried to concentrate on her chores, but her mind always drifted to the young hero who still hadn't woken. Link thrashed in his sleep and groaned. Every now and then Link muttered an actual word and once Malon thought he had said her name, but she dismissed it. Link couldn't be dreaming about her.

Malon wiped her forehead with a cloth and rested her pitchfork against the barn's wall. She was tired from worrying so much. Her father, Navi and even Ingo had given her words of encouragement but until she could see Link's blue eyes and hear his voice, she wouldn't get better.

Tears began to form in her eyes again, but she forced them away. She hated seeing Link so broken, but she was strong. She wouldn't cry. She would be brave; the way Link would want her to be. Malon grabbed her pitchfork and set to work again. She forced any thoughts of Link from her mind and concentrated on her chores.

00000

Link thrashed in his sleep.

"N…Nnnnnnoooo…." He groaned and flung the covers from his body, "Mmmm…Mal…."

_Link lashed out with his sword. The mystical blade cut through armor and bone, severing the head of the Stalfo. The skull rolled on the ground and rested at the feet of redead. The monster was just one in a hoard of countless monsters and demons facing off against the Hero of Time. The sky was stained red and the grass beneath him was wet with blood. All around him the world burned, casting hellish shadows across the wide field. _

_Beyond the corrupted horde Link could see Malon, weeping in pain and fear at the feet of Ganondorf. Link screamed in rage and leapt into the hoard. His blade severed heads from shoulders or hands from wrists with every fall. He slammed the point of his shield into the eye of a moaning redead and cut the monster in half. Link ducked under a wild swing from a drooling dog creature and severed the things legs below the knee. As it fell he plunged his sword through its heart._

_Link leapt to his feet and primed a handful of bombs. He threw them at the feet of a hoard of Wolfos and brought his shield up to protect himself from the explosion. The bombs detonated within seconds of each other, blowing a hole through the vast hoard. Shrapnel tore through dozens of monsters while the flames engulfed those too close. A piece of metal cut across Link's leg and he yelled in anger rather than pain. Link lunged forward and buried the Master Sword hilt deep into a recovering skeleton. Suddenly a shadow fell across him and he looked up into the burning eyes of a black armored knight. Link brought _

_his shield up to block the attack but the knight's blow sent him flying. Pain raced up his arm and he was sure his wrist was broken. Link scrambled on the ground for a moment until he saw the Master Sword still buried into the fallen skeleton. _

_Link growled in anger and drew the Megaton hammer from his back. The hammer's weight was comforting and Link dropped his shield to the ground. Brute strength would win this fight, and the shield was just dead weight. A Wolfo lunged at him but Link smashed the beast to the ground, breaking its spinal cord in one swing. The black knight ran at Link and swung his axe at the Hero's neck. Link ducked and smashed the Megaton hammer into the knight's exposed back. The knight staggered but recovered quickly and swung his spiked shield and Link's chest. Link jumped back but the bladed shield cut through his tunic and chainmail armor and into his flesh. Blood flowed from the wound but Link's savage fury suppressed it. His hammer returned and smashed the knight on the shoulder, knocking a chuck from his armor. Link reversed his grip on the hammer and brought it down on the knight's helmet. The armor buckled under the massive hammer and the helmet exploded in a shower of metal. There was no skull under the helmet, only a stale black smoke. _

_Link took a deep breath and glanced back at Malon. She looked horrified and reached out to him. Ganondorf reached down and gripped her arm. She tried to fight but he was too strong. Ganondorf swung her onto his shoulder and carried her away._

"_MALON!" Link yelled and smashed aside a redead. He charged after the King of Thieves, his hammer swinging back and forth to clear his way. A Stalfo got too close and paid for it. Something tackled him from behind and Link rolled head over heels onto the blood slick ground. A Wolfo crawled onto of him and growled. Link roared back and hammered his fist into its face. The beast howled in pain and backed away. Link surged to his feet and pulled the bow from its sling. He fingered an arrow onto and aimed. _

"_Please Goddesses…" He breathed and closed his eyes, "I love you Malon." Golden light swirled around the arrow and engulfed him fully. His eyes burst open and light flooded from his body, spilling from his mouth, eyes and his various cuts. Link let go of the arrow and it cut a path of golden fire through the horde. Redeads that were caught in the light fell to the ground lifeless and Stalfos exploded in a mist of powdered bone. The arrow flew true and struck Ganondorf in the knee and exploded out the other side._

_Link retrieved his hammer and charged. Only a handful of enemies remained and his dispatched them with quick swings of the Megaton hammer. His legs screamed in pain and his heart hammered in his chest as he ran as fast as he could. As he approached, Ganondorf whirled around, a blade in hand. Link swung the hammer and smashed the King of Thieves in the face, breaking teeth and sending blood spraying. Ganondorf fell backwards and collapsed onto the slick ground. _

_Link knelt down next to Malon and scooped her up in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him._

"_I knew…I knew you'd…save me…" Malon managed. Link leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. _

"_I will always be there Malon." He whispered. Malon nodded slowly and her head fell to the side as unconscious took her. Link kissed her forehead and looked up into the sky. Clear rain began to fall and everything went dark._

0000

Malon wiped the sweat from Link's brow with a cloth and sighed. His face was contorted in pain and his blanket was on the floor. Malon dipped the cloth into a basin of cold water and wrung it out.

"Mmmm…Mal…" Link moaned. Malon's head snapped over to the sleeping hero, her eyes wide as dishes.

"Link?" Malon whispered, her hopes getting the better of her. Malon took his hand in hers and kissed it gently. Link's hand squeezed and she gasped. Her eyes darted across Link's face.

"Mal…Malon?" He whispered. Malon held her breath as Link slowly opened his eyes. His eyes stared at the ceiling for a long moment before settling on Malon. She felt like crying at the sight of his sparking blue eyes.

"Link?" Malon whispered; he nodded slowly, "Oh Goddesses Link!" Malon wrapped her arms around him and held onto him as if she was afraid he would slip again. Her emotions got the better of her and Malon captured Link's lips in a burning kiss. She almost gasped when Link kissed her back and brought her down onto the bed. Malon knew she shouldn't be pressed up against Link but for one blissful moment the world was forgotten. His hands wrapped around her waist and held her close. Regrettably the need for air became too great and Malon slowly pulled away but Link held her close and her hands found their way into Link's dirty blonde hair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Malon said the brightest smile of her life.

"It's good to be back." Link whispered, "I take it you missed me?"

"Goddesses Link, don't _ever_ do something like that to me again." Malon said firmly, "I love you way too much to watch you bleed to death on my bed." Malon's eyes went wide as she realized what she had just said.

"Malon, you did it all wrong." Link laughed, "I'm supposed to be the one who confesses his love to you and then you're speechless for a moment before you say you love me too."

"Ah, you read that story too I take it? I thought it was too cliché." Malon said with a smile and rubbed her head softly on his collar bone, "But I do, deeply, passionately love you."

"Malon…" Link breathed and kissed her head, "All of the Goddesses and all the people in the world could not rival my love for you."

"I don't know what to say except thank you."

"Thank you?" Link asked, "Thanks for what?"

"For not dying." Malon whispered, "I don't know how I could live having only kissed you three times."

"Really that only three times?" Link asked and Malon nodded, "Well, we're going to have to fix that."

"LINK!" Navi came screaming into the room, filling it with her bright blue light. She flew fast and knocked Link on the side of the head.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Navi said, "Next time we bring a potion, don't just waste it."

"It got wet." Link countered.

"Link, it was a liquid. Of course it was wet."

"No, water distills the…oh never mind." Link groaned and put his head on the pillow. Malon crawled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Malon covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"I agree" Link said and yawned. His eyes closed and Malon followed his example. With Link's warmth and strong heartbeat Malon quickly drifted into a deep sleep, the exhaustion of standing vigil of Link for days finally taking its toll. Link looked at her sleeping form and motioned for Navi to come closer.

"Listen carefully Navi…"

0000

"Hey, wake up." A strong male voice whispered in her ear. Malon stirred slightly and shoved whoever had spoken away. The man laughed and kissed her forehead. Slowly Malon opened her eyes. Soft blue eyes stared back at her.

"Link?" Malon whispered the realization dawned on her, "Link?!" Malon bolted up while Link laughed and gave her a soft kiss. Malon was in too much shock to notice. She was in the same bed as Link and he didn't have a shirt on. Malon prayed she still did.

"Link, w…what are you…I…I mean, what am I…" Malon stammered, "did….did we?" Malon lifted the covers and saw to her relief she still had all her clothes on.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you mean." Link said carefully then grinned "but we did sleep together."

"Don't say it like that." Malon said, her face burning.

"Why not?" Link asked and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Because if I didn't remember having sex with you, I would kill myself." Malon said with a grin, "that or it wasn't worth remembering, and that would be pretty terrible too." Link laughed and kissed her. Malon's train of thought ended the moment his lips met hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the kiss. Link's strong hands stroked the side of her cheek and slowly moved down her neck and shoulder. 

The young farm-girl shivered under his touch and moaned. His warmth was more than slightly arousing. Malon felt her mind slipping into a red haze of passion. Link pulled away just before things got too hot and gave her one last peck before getting up. Malon breathed in deeply and tried to clear her head. Link was still wrapped in bandages but his cuts were already scaring up.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Link began to button up his tunic.

"Well, I thought, seeing how it's such a nice day, we could head to Kakariko village and perchance do a little shopping together? Food may even be involved."

"Oh, I like food." Malon said, then a grin suddenly appeared on her face, "wait a minute, Link are you asking me out on a date?" Link blushed but smiled back.

"Not really. Just a casual day between friends." Link said and shrugged, "If we happen to make-out under a tree for an hour, so be it." Malon and Navi both giggled.

"I should clear it with papa first."

"Already done." Link said, "I talked to him before you woke up." Malon blinked and walked over to the closed window.

"What time is it?" She inquired and flung open the shutters. The sun blazed in the sky and she winced. The whole ranch was alive with activity. The horses galloped playfully in the coral and she could hear the cows in the barn. A crow titled its head at her and flew away, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Like, ten in the morning." Link shrugged. Malon gasped; she couldn't remember sleeping in so late.

"But the rooster? Why didn't it-" Link smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I may have, kinda' sent Navi on a sabotage mission."

"You what?!"

"Well in a small way. Sort of." Link said and laughed.

"H...how could you?"

"The birds fine, just asleep." Link said and walked over to her, "You needed the sleep, no matter how much you didn't think so. Sometimes you just have to sleep in." Malon smiled slightly; it was sweet, in an odd sort of way.

"Thanks…I guess."

"You're welcome, I suppose." Link said, "Now go, get dressed and meet me downstairs."

"Yes your Lordship." Malon sneered. Link bowed mockingly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Leave in an hour?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Sounds good." Malon said and sighed happily. She let herself fall back onto her bed and almost laughed. A date! With Link! _No, not a date_ Malon corrected herself, _a casual make-out session between friends_. Malon laughed; she couldn't remember ever being this giddy. She hated thinking like the rich, spoiled girls in town; worrying about hair, makeup, and dresses. She always preferred comfortable clothing to fashionable ones.

Malon went over to her dresser and pulled on a cream colored tunic and a pair of plain black pants. She fished around for something warmer and found her worn, dull green vest and put it on. Malon saw something thick and dark were her vest had been and pulled it out. The leather sheath of the knife was made of warn leather and had a small hole to fit around her belt. Malon pulled the knife out and studied the shining blade. It was old, but well kept and sharp. The blade was a comfort, almost as much as Link. She remembered having to defend herself when one of the noblemen's sons had gotten too touchy during the summer festival. Malon sheathed the knife and strung it on her belt.

Next she quickly brushed her hair and took a necklace from the small box on her dresser. The necklace was a simple black string but had a crystal amulet in the shape of a star dangling from it. The amulet had been her mother's, her grandmother's before that.

Satisfied with her look, Malon left the room and had to use all her willpower not to skip like a schoolgirl into Link's arms.

Malon found Link outside the barn, brushing Epona. Malon smiled and put a hand on her beloved horse's head. Epona neighed happily and stamped her feet. Link smiled at Malon and gave her a slow kiss. Malon eagerly returned it and ran her hands over Link's rock hard torso. Link's hands slid down to her waist and brushed over her knife. He pulled away and looked at what he found.

"Malon, what the hell is this?" Link asked.

"A knife." She said simply, "_My_ knife." Link pulled the blade out and studied it.

"A fine blade…"

"Thank you."

"…for beginners."

"Hey!" Malon yelled and snatched her knife back, "Beginners nothing. This blade had saved my skin more times than I care to mention. We can't all carry around a legendary sword, you know."

"Fair enough." Links said and reached for his belt, "But take a look at this." He pulled a long dagger from his belt and held it up. The hilt was shining gold and a small ruby beautifully reflected the sunlight.

Malon took the blade. The weight balance was perfect and it fit around her hand as if they had been made for each other. In all aspects it was more of a short sword to her. Just looking at it she could tell the sword was worth at least ten times that of her knife.

"Link, it beautiful." Malon breathed, awestruck.

"Think so?" Link asked. Malon nodded, "Then it's yours."

"Wh…what?"

"Take it. Carry it with you." Link said and closed both her hands around the sword's hilt, "Let it represent my promise to protect you from anything."

"Do you always get this cliché?" Malon asked with a smirk.

"Only with knives and swords." Link replied, "They make me giddy." Malon laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you." Link wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Malon melted into his embrace and felt her mind grow warm and hazy. Her knees grew weak when Link's tongue brushed against hers. Malon lost all concept of time and when he pulled away she was breathless and pleasantly light headed.

"Oi' Malon, get yer' head outta' the clouds!" Her father shouted from the barn door, having seen everything, "Link, it's good to see that you're still with us. Now get goin' ya' lovebirds. You wanna' get back before its dark out, dontcha'? Or maybe you have something else planned?"

"PAPA!" Malon exclaimed. She could feel her face burn and she was sure she had gone bright red. Talon burst out laughing and continued to laugh as he walked back into the barn.

"Your father it right." Link said, "We should get going." Malon nodded slowly and kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Link?" Malon asked softly.

"Hm?" He responded, "What?" Malon looked up into his shining blue eye and lost herself.

"I…n…nothing." She stammered, "We…we should get going." Link gave her a look and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I want to know." He said, "What's up?" Malon shook her head.

"We'll talk later, I promise." Malon said and put a hand on his, "It wasn't that important anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm lying to you." Malon smirked, "I just wanted to see if you could tell." Link laughed and kissed her.

"You're such a smartass."

"I am not!"

"Sure you are." Link said with a nod, "Watch. Het Talon! Isn't Malon a smartass?"

"By the Goddesses, she is!" The farmer yelled back.

"Am not!" Malon shouted.

"And you like to argue." Ingo put in as he walked by with a pale of fresh milk.

"I do not like to argue." Malon snapped, "I…damn." Link laughed and wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her close.

"It's why I love you, Malon." His voice was low so that only she could hear. Malon shivered against his warm breath. Link put his lips to her neck and gently licked.

"Link!" Malon gasped but he didn't stop. He kissed and licked along her neck until he reached her collar bone. Malon squealed with laughter and tried to pull away.

"Link hahahaha please hahaha Link!" Malon managed between fits of laughter, "Please hahahaha stop hahahaha Link!" After almost thirty more seconds of torture, he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"D…Don't do that again." Malon said trying to sound as threatening as possible.

"Don't do what?" Link asked and pulled her closer again, "This?"

"EEK!" Malon screamed playfully and forced herself out of his embrace, "You're evil, and you know that?"

"Right and you are just an angel." Link said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I am." Malon said and gazed passionately into the distance, "I've never done anything wrong."

"Well I can change that." he said with a wink.

"Dick." Malon sneered.

"Smartass." Link mumbled.

"What was that?" Malon asked and put a hand to her ear.

"Hm? What?" Link shrugged, "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things. Something wrong with your ears? Here, let me check." Before she could stop him, Link embraced Malon and bit her ear. Malon giggled and pushed him away.

"Are we actually going to Kakariko village or do you plan on flirting all day?" Malon asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I could flirt with you all day." Link said in a low voice, "Plenty of other things too."

"Yeah yeah." She said with a dismissively although it was taking all her will power not to let him. She wanted nothing more than to let Link nibble on her ear for an hour, but her dad and Ingo were around and if she let him Malon doubted she could stop herself from losing all self control.

0000

The hallways of Hyrule Castle reek of death. It was rumored that if you listened closely, you could still hear the wails and cries for mercy from the tormented souls who had been unlucky enough to be captured by the Evil king's agents. The once pearl white walls and floors were stained with blood, now a rotting brown color.

The once beautiful stained-glass windows of warriors and princesses of legend were blown out and broken. Some were nothing more than black piles of slag, having been melted in the fires of war. Still others had warped and changed to depict scenes of mass murder and genocide.

Few still roamed the hallways, even fewer of them among the living. When Ganodorf stole the throne, most of the castle's staff, guards and maids had been put to the sword. The men who had conspired with the King of Thieves to claim the throne had been personally hunted down by Ganandorf and slain as a king could not abide traitors in his ranks. Some of the more worthy ones were still on display around the grounds, chained to walls, impaled on spears or hung by the necks from trees.

But the truly hated ones still suffered. Their bodies were not even allowed the blessing of death, and still roamed the hallways as moaning re-dead; mindless abominations of nature gripped by the simple desire to consume flesh. Others, the heads-of-state and Generals who had tried to rally the castle's guards to oppose Ganondorf rise to power had been flayed alive. The pain had driven the mad and now their souls screamed in berserk rage within their skeletal forms as terrifying monsters that must be chained up when not in combat.

Not that anyone dared to venture into the damned castle. They couldn't. The earth itself had been repelled by Ganodorf's evil and collapsed, leaving a swirling chasm of molten rock below the castle, rendering it an unreachable floating island.

The lower castle town had also suffered. The once lively streets and shops were in ruin. The bodies of the bead still littered the street, frozen in their last moments of terror. A few had managed to escape, but none spoke of the horrors that had destroyed their beloved capital city.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallways of Hyrule Castle. For the most part the figure was ignored, but the few sentient dwellers bowed before their master. These were the armored giants of Ganondorf's elite guard. Known simply as the Black Legion, the knights were feared throughout the land as brutal agents of the evil king. Few had ever seen them. Were the legionnaires of Ganondorf went, death, destruction and slaughter followed.

Ganondorf stopped at his throne and slowly sat down, taking a measure of satisfaction in that act. Oh how he longed to sit in this chair while that fat bastard had been king. Even after seven years he still found joy in the thought of the previous king's agonizing death. Ganondorf grimaced and spat on the floor. The bitch daughter, Zelda, was still alive and hiding somewhere in his kingdom. And the recent reports of the alleged Hero of Time's exploits disturbed the king's thoughts. Already three of his temples had been cleansed and a significant portion of his army had been banished into the void.

His thoughts were disturbed by a crow flying in through a shattered window. The bird quickly grew in size and shape. Feathers fell to the floor like leaves while muscles contorted and grew exponentially. Soon a hooded man knelt before the king, head bowed and arms stretched out. Ganondorf studied the changeling with a curious eye and waited a calculatedly long moment before addressing the man.

"Speak." Ganondorf said simply, his voice a low rumble.

"Lord, I have come from a horse ranch on the far side of the field." The changeling began, his voice sounding like dozens of people speaking at once, "There this warrior who had dared to defy your Excellency recovers from his battles."

"Interesting. So he's not the immortal warrior the stories portray him to be…" Ganondorf mused. If he was human, then he could be killed or...

"Lord, there is more."

"Then get on with it, changeling!" Ganondorf snapped, annoyed that the creature had dared to interrupt his thoughts.

"Y…yes lord." The changeling stammered, "The warrior has a companion. A young maiden who's heart he had won, and whom he protects like a mother does her newborn. The two are nay inseparable. Where one is, so is the other."

"If one falls…" Ganondorf began a slow smile building.

"So doth the other." The changeling finished. Ganondorf thought he could see a smile under the man's hood but dismissed it.

"I thank you, changeling." Ganondorf said, "Go now, and follow the lovers. Be their shadow. If this girl is truly the key to this warrior's heart, then I shall have and destroy her. Be gone from my sight!"

"As you command." The changeling responded. The air grew colder and warped around the hooded figure as it changed. Within seconds the changeling had the appearance of an owl and flew from the castle. Ganondorf watched the creature take flight and smiled as a plan began to take shape in his mind. He turned to the two Black legionaries who stood behind his throne.

"Go; summon the Shadow Beast and the two mind witches." He commanded in a low voice, "Tell them to prepare their minions to defend the temples. Tell Bongo Bongo he may have the village and Twinrova is to send her agents into the Gerudo Fortress. I want them in chaos and at each other's throats before 

this week is over. And find Azazel; tell him to gather the Black Legion. I shall lead them personally." The two legionaries nodded and marched from the throne room. Ganondorf sat back in his throne and absently traced a finger around the glowing Triforce on his hand as a plan formed in his head...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you go. Ch 2. Somewhat sort, but the next one will even it out.

Read and Review

Until next time….


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go, as promised. Chapter 3.

Things are actually going to happen in this one! Yeah, I have a plot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep beneath Kakariko Village, an evil from ancient times stirred. Slab like muscles flexed and twitched as powerful archaic energies flooded through them, bringing them back to life. Thick meaty fingers opened and closed before pounding on a drum made of stretched human skins. The deep beat echoed throughout ancient stone catacombs, shaking the dusty walls with its deep rhythmic pounding.

A low moan started at the far end of the catacombs and spread like wildfire to every corner. Soon the entire network of passageways and trap doors was filled with a deep pounding and the low moaning of rotting throats. Bones cracked and tendons were stretched to the breaking point as legs that had lain dormant for centuries stepped onto the dusty stone floors. Humans long since lost to the realm of the dead shuffled through the catacombs, drawn by the mystical drum beat.

Bodies poured into a vast chamber by the dozens. Most were so rotten and old that they were hardly recognizable as humans with shriveled bodies and exposed bones, but some were recently dead and these walking corpses displayed bodies racked with maggot covered sores and thick bloated organs.

The drums continued until every last body from the crypts had shuffled into the chamber, waiting mindlessly from instructions from their dark master. A low moan escaped the ruined throats of the dead as they waited for their master. A body, gigantic in its proportions fell from the ceiling to tower of the horde. Thick flaps of skin pealed back like the petals on a flower in bloom to reveal a single malevolent red eye.

Suddenly hundreds of candles, hung from the ceiling by thick iron chains, burst into flames, filling the room with a haunting red glow. Grey oily skin glistened in the soft glow as the Shadow beast surveyed its horde with what translated into amusement for mortal humans. To think that some many humans could fall so far filled the beast with hope; hope that not all were deaf to the teachings of the Ruinous Powers. Beside the giant, a single black armored legionnaire stared impassively at the undead horde and absently traced a finger around the silver skull on the pommel of its sword.

The Shadow beast swept a massive hand over the horde and at an unspoken signal the bodies began to shuffle out of the chamber towards the surface.

000

"So, is this for someone special?" The ageing woman asked as she handed Link the wrapped package.

"Yeah…" Link said with a smile, "Yeah it is." The woman smiled back. Link thanked her and left. The main square of Kakariko village was crowded. At least a hundred people went about their day, shopping at the assorted stores or dining at the small cafes. Link took a moment to study the scene. Here a couple 

argued about the price of a dress, there a group of boys gathered around the Shooting Range to watch the challengers. Only a few people stood around the well, and Link recognized the lady with the cuckoos there.

He had to stand on his toes to see over the heads of the crowd. He caught sight of someone with fiery red hair window shopping at a dress shop. Link felt a brush against his chest and turned. A short-haired blonde woman winked at him. The brunette next to her raised an eyebrow and blew a kiss at him.

Link smiled shyly and heard the girls giggling as he walked away. He noticed several other women throw him looks and glances. He tried to ignore them as he forced his way through the crowd.

Malon sighed and put her hand on the window. The dress was brilliant green and made of the rarest silks. It was trimmed in gold and sleeveless. She sighed again; three thousand rupees. She would never be able to afford it.

Malon looked away and saw Link in the crowd. He waved at her. Malon smiled and waved back. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He was so handsome. Suddenly the feeling in her stomach turned to anger.

A blonde woman walked purposefully behind Link and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and before he could stop her, the blonde pulled him into a kiss. Link tried to pull away but she put a hand on his back and his neck to hold him.

Malon's vision went blurry as she stormed over. Several people saw the look in her eyes and quickly moved out of her way. Malon gripped the blonde by the shoulder and ripped her away from the desperate Hero of Time. Before the blonde knew what happened, Malon's fist thundered against her chin. The square suddenly went dead silent as everyone watched the woman fall.

The blonde hit the ground and was dazed for a moment. Her eyes snapped open and were filled with fire that rivaled Malon's own. The woman surged to her feet and spat a wad of blood on the ground.

"How dare you!" she yelled, "I should have you flogged. Perhaps that will teach you to respect your betters."

"Just try it you base born cur!" Malon countered. There was an audible gasp from the crowd.

"What did you just say?" The woman demanded and clenched her fists. Her face was almost purple with rage and the air was thick with the prospect of violence.

"I said that unless you want to go home with your head up your ass, you had best leave us alone." Malon said and took Link by the arm.

"I am Anga Westsun, the Mayor's daughter!" The woman yelled and motioned to the village around her, "I can have whatever or _whomever_ I want, whenever I want it!"

"Hey!" Link put in.

"Shut up Link." Malon commanded, "Listen I don't care who you are, you can't just go around clamming people. Besides, this one is mine." Malon put Link's arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah right." Anga laughed, "You and him? What could he possibly see in a dirt poor girl like you? Who could ever see anything more than a poor, dirty farmer's daughter in you?" Malon's eyes narrowed and she began to shake with rage. Her hand traveled to the knife hilt on her belt. Link squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You want to walk away, right now." Link said coldly. Anga looked at him then back at Malon and saw the bloodlust in her eyes.

"I won't forget this insult." She promised.

"Then it was worth the trip." Malon managed through clenched teeth. She held the blonde's gaze for a moment. The woman spat and walked away.

"Can I tell you how attracted I am to you right now?" Link whispered. Malon shot his a glance before throwing her lips onto his. The entire crowd watched them but Malon was glad. She hated politics and social standings but she hated rich girls even more. If they all saw her kiss Link maybe they'll learn something and stay away. Malon pulled away and stared Link in the eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I Know."

"And you are mine."

"I know." Link said and laughed. Malon chuckled lightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on, I'm hungry and you owe me a meal."

"Ah food." Link nodded, "Food is good." Malon took his hand and led him through the crowds. They were mostly ignored but Malon wasn't about to let go of his hand. She kept searching the crowd for anyone she perceived as a potential threat but the villagers seemed to have gotten the message.

The two found a small café just off the main square and sat down. A young waitress took their orders and quickly retreated from the table when Malon caught her starring at Link for a long moment. Malon survived the crowd with a careful eye, noting the location of each woman she perceived as a threat. She was pleased to note that another waiter, a middle-aged man with graying hair, brought them their tea and soup.

They talked for almost an hour, Malon wide-eyed as Link told her stories of his adventures. Several times she stopped him and asked him to repeat certain details, mostly concerning the shadow Link he had fought under Lake Hylia. Once or twice Malon threw him a I-can't-believe-you-did-that look whenever he got to a spot in the story she considered unnecessarily dangerous. The entire time Malon noticed an 

odd twinkle in Link's eyes, one that she couldn't place no matter how hard she tried. He was hiding something that much she was sure of.

Suddenly Link's eyes grew wide with fear as he stared at something behind her.

"What's that?!" Link exclaimed and pointed franticly at something behind her. Malon spun in her chair, and her hand drifted down to the knife on her belt. She was half expecting to see something multi-limbed leviathan or a dark knight on a skeletal horse rampaging throughout the town, but she saw none of these. In fact she didn't see anything at all that seemed to be even remotely out of place, much less something that could cause alarm in the legendary Hero of Time. People moved about their business, buying and selling last minute items before the stores closed for the day. No one was running and no monsters where rampaging. Malon blinked and turned back.

"I don't see anyt-" Her voice died in her throat. A brilliant purple box was sitting right were her plate had been and Link had a shy grin on his face.

"…Link…" Malon managed her voice a low whisper. She took the box in trembling hands. Link edged her on. Slowly the young farmer unwrapped the box, making sure not to tear the brilliant purple wrapping. A decorative wooden box greeted her under the soft paper. Malon felt her heart hammering in her chest as she unclasped the golden hook and opened the small box. She gasped and almost dropped the gift to the ground.

Inside was a absolutely stunning silver ring. Three strands of silver wove around each other to create the main body of the ring and spiraled upward to encompass a circular sapphire that dominated the ring. Next to it she saw a pair of simple earring with matching sapphires.

"I….I…" Malon stammered and took the ring in her trembling hand. She slid it on; it fit perfectly. She stared at the small golden band in undisguised awe and felt her hear hammering in her chest. It all her life she had never been given such a gift.

"I take it your pleased?" Link said with a wide grin. Malon took his hand in hers and nodded, to overwhelmed to form the appropriate response. It was all she could do not to lunge at him and kiss him senseless, but she figured that they had given the people enough of a show. Malon held Link's gaze for a moment before looking down at her lap, blushing like a schoolgirl.

"I love you so much." Malon whispered, her eyes glistening in the fading sunlight. She looked up at Link and smiled sweetly.

Link glanced at the sky and Malon followed his gaze. The sun was dying behind the towering spires of the Razorpeak Mountains. The last slender fingers of the golden-red light raked the sky. The moon was already out; a circle of dull white in stark contrast to the red sky. Even some of the brighter stars were visible. Each hung in the air like the glittering jewels of a chandelier at the Winter Ball. Malon loved nighttime. The sky was always breathtaking, as if the horrors that plagued Hyrule couldn't reach that high. It gave her hope that Ganondorf couldn't rule all of existence. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked down into Link's blue eyes.

"Come on, it's late" He said softly, "Let's go home." They walked hand-in-hand towards the town stables. They were mostly ignored, only being noticed by a old man who gave them a kind smile and a little boy who waved at Link as he chased a little girl around with a grizzled skull mask. Link shrugged when Malon gave him a questioning glance and she rolled her eyes. Almost everyone were finishing up at the shops or getting ready to leave. The one thing Karkariko Village didn't have was a nightlife. Sure some of the kids would hang out, but the only real time something was going on was during the Spring and Winter Festivals.

The two reached the stables and found in empty save for a handful of horses. All of them were beautiful beasts, but to Malon the best horse was clear. Epona neighed loudly as Link opened the door.

_Malon…_

"What?" She asked and glanced a Link.

"What?" Link said curiously, "I didn't say anything." Malon nodded slowly and looked around. The street was almost empty, save for the shop owners. She watched the woman who owned the dress store take the mannequins down off the display stands. Malon shook her head and walked over to help Link with Epona's saddle.

_Malon…_

"What Link?" She asked irritated by his childish games. He looked over shocked.

"I didn't say anything!"

She glared at him. If he was trying to be funny it wasn't working. The look he gave her proved he was telling the truth. No one could fake the reaction he gave her. Still someone had called her. Malon looked around, slightly worried about hearing voice. Link walked over and put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, and she nodded slowly.

"I-" A burst of lightning suddenly tore through the sky, causing both of them to flinch. Link walked over to the window. Arcs of lightning cut across the night sky and dark clouds rapidly filled the horizon, smothering the stars. The whole town suddenly went pitch black. Small oil lamps and torches started to life as the townsfolk reacted to the sudden darkness.

Link slowly walked into the street, Malon a step behind. He took her hand and nodded grimly. Malon unsheathed her knife and studied the darkness. The ground shook as if something colossus was heading for them. A dull red light began to radiate from the town well, illuminating the empty streets in a hellish glow. Link and Malon stared at the stone well as villagers emerged from their houses. Link took a careful step onto the stone steps leading to the incandescent light of the well and drew the sword from his back.

"What curiously small creatures you are to present such a thorn in my master's side" The words roared and rumbled through the air, thick with dark amusement. Malon felt the voice in her head and but a finger to her temple. It was as if the darkness around them was speaking "What little bundles of ignorant flesh. I am BongoBongo, the Shadow Beast, called the Carnal Lord by the tribes of the desert. I am the phantom which haunts your mortal world. Tell me, do creatures as insignificant as yourselves have names too, I wonder?"

"I would never give you my name, filth, for it would cost me my soul!" Malon snarled and gripped her knife tighter. The darkness laughed and a gust of wind blew past Malon cheek as if the Shadow Beast was stroking her.

"And you, boy?"

"I am Link, Hero of Time, chosen Champion of the Gods." Link said and held up the Master Sword. The darkness recoiled and snarled. A burst of wind suddenly cut across the village. Link struggled against the hurricane winds but Malon had to take a step back. Her heart hammered in her chest. Suddenly the sign above the well exploded, sending shards of wood spiraling at them. Link cut one down and Malon ducked under another. A wet smack and scream of agony behind her told her that someone had not been so fortunate. Pain suddenly bloomed in her arm and she tore a piece of wood from her bicep with a scream. The wind roared in her ears and something hard smashed into her chest, knocking Malon off her feet. She tumbled head over heels and briefly saw Link fly backwards as if struck by something huge. But nothing had.

Malon rolled to a stop, pain building in her chest. Link landed with a grunt next to her and shook his head clear. A window nearby exploded and a bench was lifted into the air as if in the grip of a giant and splintered in half. Something gripped Malon's leg with cold, clammy hands and she almost screamed. The ground rumbled and decaying hands reached for her, sprouting out of the ground like weeds. Malon lashed out with her knife and severed the hand by the wrist. The decaying flesh turned to dust in the air. Another hand gripped one of her breasts and Malon's eye twitched. She hacked the hand apart and swung the knife low, severing several others. A hand gripped her shoulder and Malon spun, knife at the ready. She was barely able to pull the blow before she cut through Link's wrist. His face was grim and his breathing was labored.

"Time to go." He said. A tree splintered under some unseen weight and crashed into a shop to underline his point. They ran into the stables, slamming the door shut. Most of the horses were reacting violently to the commotion outside but Epona looked calm and composed. Suddenly the wooden floor splintered broke. A thick arm roamed blindly for a moment before firmly gripping a nearby post. Before Link or Malon could react a figure forced itself fully through the floor. Malon felt a wave of nausea and fought back the urge to vomit. The human before her was thin and frail, a dry husk of what it had been in life. Malon gripped her knife with white knuckles.

"I'll deal with this." Link said and stepped towards the redead.

"No." Malon said, summoning all her courage, "We'll do this together." Before Link could respond the wood beneath them rocked and burst. Malon fell backwards and smashed through the door. The world went black for a moment.

Her vision quickly returned and she screamed. A second redead loomed over her and screeched. Malon froze, momentarily paralyzed by fear. A hand gripped her neck and she realized she was outside, at the mercy of the groping hands sprouting from the ground.

Malon tore the hand from her neck and leaped to her feet. The redead lunged at her. Malon side-stepped and cut her knife across the thing's torso. Flesh parted, but no blood flowed. Malon lashed out with her foot and broke the redead's decaying knee with one strike. It fell and Malon plunged her knife into its back. The redead twitched and went still. A hand suddenly gripped her ankle and pulled. Malon gasped and fell flat on her face. She rolled onto her back and tried to fight but a dozen hands held her arms to the ground. More held her legs and shoulders. Malon screamed before a hand gripped her throat tightly. She struggled and felt her airways begin to close. The world grew dim and darkness began to fill her vision.

A warm hand gripped hers and hauled Malon to her feet. Link stared at her with concern and fear painted across his face. Malon managed to nod absently. Link pulled her close.

"Stay close to me." He whispered and pulled something from his belt. He put the crystal to his lips and whispered a quick incantation. Malon distinctly heard the word Din, the Goddess of Power. Link raised his hand above his head and the crystal in his grip exploded in orange light. With a scream of anger, Link slammed the burning crystal into the ground. A circle of fire suddenly formed around them, incinerating the decaying hands into black ash. The fire exploded outward, burning all in its path. The temperature was almost too much, but as soon as it had come the fire vanished. Link coughed violently on the ground as if choking.

"Link?" Malon knelt by him. He waved her away but his face was pale.

"I'll be alright." He managed, "just an aftereffect. I used a lot of energy doing that." Malon nodded and looked around; the grass was black and charred but there was no sign of the undead.

"My, you are persistent creatures, aren't you?" The voice boomed across the village, "I suppose now I must kill you myself. A shame really. I would have enjoyed seeing your corpses walking in my legions. Especially you, girl. I can imagine all sorts of ruin for you slender form." Malon recoiled in disgust and spat on the ground.

"You will be disappointed, monster." She said, "I don't plan on dying until long after you have been cast into the abyss." The darkness laughed and the ground shook as it took a step towards them. Malon felt fear grip her and looked at Link. He looked back at her and her fear was multiplied ten-fold when she saw it mirrored in his eyes.

"I…we need to get out of here." He said quickly. That was all the encouragement Malon needed. She dashed into the stable and tied the saddle to Epona in record time. She leapt on and kicked her legs.

"Heya!" She said and Epona took off. Epona slowed down when she reached Link, giving him enough time to leap on. With both Link and Malon on-board, Epona galloped like the wind out of Kakariko village.

Epona didn't slow down until they were well out of Kakariko Village and in the middle of Hyrule Field. The wind rose, sending a chill through Malon. She pulled the traveling blanket from Epona' knapsack and made to wrap to around both her and Link but he slowly got off and walked next to them for a long time. After a while the silence was too much for her and Malon slowed Epona to a halt but Link didn't notice. Malon put a hand on Link's shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned slowly and she could see anguish and cold anger set in his features. She shivered. Link was always so warm and gentle and caring. His renewed Hero of Time attitude was something she doubted she was ever get use to.

"Link, please, talk to me." Malon said, "Let me help you."

"I don't know what to say." Link sighed, "I've never had to run away from a fight. Something comes at me and I kill it. I may take a few knocks, sure, but I always win. Back there, I couldn't even see the thing, much less fight it."

"What do you mean _see it_?"

"It was there, Malon." Link explained, "The whole time, we just couldn't see it. It's a shadow and I…I don't know how to beat. I don't think I can."

"Stop." Malon said softly and pulled Link into an embrace, "We'll find a way Link. I promise. We can beat it." Link pulled away and turned away, unable to face her.

"I'm sorry." Link shook his head, "I have to do this. Alone."

"Why?" Malon asked, suddenly angry. The blanket fell from her shoulders onto the ground "Why do you have to fight alone? I can take care of myself. I can help you." Malon reached out but Link pulled away, "I don't want to lose you."

"Malon, please try to understand. I-"

"No, you understand!" Malon snapped, "I love you! And you can't do this to me. I am not leaving your side until we are back at home, safely curled up on the coach in front of the fire."

"There! Right there Malon, that is why you can't come with me." Link said, "I love you too. More than anything in the world, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or worse. What if the demon in the well captures you?"

"What if he captures _you_?" Malon countered, "What then, Hero of Time? You'll be all alone, at the mercy of a hell demon. He'll most likely hand you over to Ganondorf, and who knows what the monster will do to you before he lets you die?"

"Better me than you." Link said darkly. Malon blinked and slapped him across the face. Link was shocked speechless and gently put a finger to the red handprint on his cheek.

"Stop throwing you life away!" She shouted, "Does it mean so little to you? I love you and I won't stand by and let you charge headlong into the waiting arms of a demon just to prove some bravado point."

"I cleared the other temples without your help."

"And look where it got you." Malon was furious, "You were in a coma for five days after the last one. And let's not forget the time before that, with Death Mountain. Six broken ribs, was it? And both shoulders? And the Lost Woods before that! Burn marks covering most of your body, and that lance wound on your hip. You almost bled to death. Yeah, you're doing great without my help."

"And I'm not going to let you follow in my footsteps." Link growled, "I'm not going to let you lay in a coma for days or suffer through broken ribs and dislocated shoulders!"

"Right, it's better to let me suffer through having to watch the one I love die in my bed." Malon spat, "Get it through your thick skull, I'm not letting you do this alone." Link and Malon glared at each other for a terribly long moment. Both were turning red with anger and they were chest to chest, Link slightly taller. The tension between them was as thick as a wolfo's fur and neither Link nor Malon showed any signs of backing down.

"We're not getting anywhere." Link sighed, "You're just too damn stubborn, you know that?"

"I am not stubborn!" Malon voice was quiet but firm. She tore her eyes away from his and stared across Hyrule field. She's couldn't see LonLon Ranch yet; it would be another two hours before their home was in sight. She turned back to Link, her face lined with sadness and a soft defeat. Link's heart ached at the sight of her so sad; Goddesses how he loved the fire in her heart!

"Please Link, don't do this." Malon whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She was desperate now and didn't care about her fierce, always-win attitude. Link tried to respond but his throat was dry so he pulled her into a tight hug. Malon wrapped her arms around him and put her heard on his shoulder. Link gently rubbed the small of her back, whispering softly in her ear about how everything would turn out okay. They held each other, lost in their emotions as the sun set in the distance, splashing hues of red and gold across the sky. Malon looked at Link's strong face and smiled. The fading sunlight reflected off his sapphire eyes and painting his skin in a golden red color. He was absolutely stunning. Several new emotions churned around in her stomach and made her light-headed.

"Link…" Malon whispered, "If you won't let me go with you tomorrow, then will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Give me tonight." She answered softly, a red blush kissing her cheeks, "make tonight what it should be. Please." Before he could respond, Malon pulled him into a fiery kiss. She bit his lower lip and was 

rewarded with a moan. Malon smiled; she knew all about male desires and was under no illusions as to what her biting was doing to Link's poor brain. Through an act of pure will, Link managed to pull away briefly from Malon's lips and put both hands on her cheeks.

"Malon?" He breathed his voice barely audible. He looked into her eyes and she stared right back. She nodded at the unspoken question and pulled him into another kiss. Her tongue found its way into Link's open mouth and explored every inch of him. Malon's heart began to beat faster and faster and her thought began sluggish, as if her mind was encased in molasses. Link pulled away, leaving her pleasantly breathless.

"I love you." He whispered. Malon answered by gripping his rough green tunic and tearing it open.

"Oh, look at that thing over there." Navi said quickly, "I'll go check it out. I'll be back later…err…much later." With that the blue fairy darted away, but she went blissfully ignored. Malon ran her hands over Link's chest but stopped when she reached the bandages. She looked at what she was touching and sighed.

"Don't you dare stop." Link said firmly, "Finish what you started." He captured her in a kiss, causing her to stand on her toes as he pulled her closer. His hands drifted across her shoulders and down her neckline. He pulled away from her lips and gently kissed down her neck. Malon sighed happily and shivered slightly against his touch. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her collarbone. Link kissed up and down her neck, leaving tender kisses along her skin. He gave her neck all the attention he knew she wanted. Malon shivered under his warm touch and her knees suddenly grew weak and she threatened to fall down.

Malon took Link's hands and guided them over her tunic, slowly unbuttoning it. Malon slid the cream tunic from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground in a heap. Link did the same for his. Malon stared at Link's sculpted body with barely controlled lust and lunged at him. Link let her take him to the ground in a tangled pile of limbs. His hands slid down to her belt buckle and ripped it open. Link smiled shyly and kissed her one last time before slowly pulling her pants off.

Malon and Link made slow, passionate love just as the sun was setting. Life on the farm had taught Malon about the mechanics of life, even so she was still very inexperienced in the act. Despite her inexperience her instincts told her all she needed to know. She was on another plane of existence, one comprised solely of herself, Link, and waves after waves of pleasure. She lost all track of time. They could have been locked together in lover's embrace for seconds or hours for all she knew. But she found that she didn't care. Despite how long they made love, it's wasn't long enough. Malon wanted it to last forever. When they were finished, Link and Malon lay entangled together on the grass for several long minutes, holding each other closely with the blanket draped over the bodies. Malon put her head on Link's sweaty chest and pulled him close just to feel every breath he took

When it grew too late Malon pulled away from Link and was painfully aware of the lack of warmth his body provided. She stood on tired knees and squinted in the dark to find her clothes. Link and Malon dressed in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts and memories. Link took Malon's hand 

and together they walked with Epona in tow. They walked for almost an hour in silence. Malon felt her heart leap as they reached the top of the last hill.

Link quickly pulled Malon into a fierce kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as she melted into his embrace. His warmth flowed through her and she felt light-headed again. Malon pulled away and rested her head on Link's shoulder. After a moment of holding each other, Malon opened her eyes.

"Oh Goddesses no…" Malon whispered in complete horror. Link spun around and gasped.

Below them LonLon Ranch burned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…..Yeah, that's right. I ended on a cliffy. Do something!

R&R

Until Next Time…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. Well, you want to know what happens next and I mean to deliver.

Warning: This Chapter is going to be sad..and short. And at the end your attitude should be something akin to "That's bullshit!" I agree, but I'm the writer so ha!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"PAPA!" Malon screamed as she charged into the burning ruins of LonLon Ranch, Link a step behind her. Malon's eyes were wet with tears and anguish. She coughed violently as she pushed her way through the dense cloud of smoke billowing from the windows of her house. Malon put her hand over her mouth to block the smoke and the horrible stench of burning flesh. Malon kicked in the front door and recoiled as a wave of smoke and fire poured out. Link was at her side in a second, holding a glowing blue crystal.

"Stay close." He yelled over the crash of collapsing ruins. Malon nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. Suddenly a wave of blue light washed over her and surrounded them. Link held the glowing crystal in front of him and stepped into the burning house.

"Papa!" Malon screamed, but there was no response. The smoke was so thick she was having trouble seeing. Link swept the crystal left and right, sweeping away the smoke with bursts of blue light. Through the haze Malon could see the living room and kitchen were empty. Malon dashed up the stairs and for a moment left the protective field of the crystal. The unbearable heat and smoke suddenly overwhelmed her and she fought to remain conscious as she fell to her knees.

Link's strong hand gripped her wrist and hauled her into a tight embrace. Malon clung to him and coughed as he patted her back. After a moment she nodded and pulled away.

"We have to keep going." Malon managed her voice rough and cracked. Link nodded and together they walked into the smoke filled bedroom.

"Papa!" Malon yelled again.

"He's not here." Link said, "Maybe he made it out?" Malon nodded but felt in her heart that something horrible had happened to him. A piece of burning wood smashed into the floor, knocking Malon and Link to the floor. A whole section of the floor gave out and collapsed.

"Malon, the place is coming down on our ears!" Link shouted through the confusion, "We have to get out! Now!" Malon forced her eyes open and blinked away the tears of pain. She struggled to her feet and narrowly avoided getting her head knocked off by more falling debris. Link put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Malon put a hand to her head and blinked several times to clear her vision. A second thunderous crack drew her attention up in time to see more roofs breaking off under the stress of the fire. A huge burning hunk of wood snapped off and plunged towards them with terrible inevitability.

Malon reacted instantly and shoved Link out of the way before diving to the side. The wood came crashing down less than a foot from where Malon landed and the whole house shook. The floor beneath her cracked and Malon knew it was about to collapse. Malon gripped a nearby table and forced herself to stand. Her throat burned from smoke inhalation and she staggered blindly through the burning building.

"Link?" Malon yelled through the smoke and saw a faint blue glow nearby. Malon found Link on his back, blood running from a cut across his forehead. Malon fell to her knees and screamed his name. Link's eyes opened slowly and focused on her. Malon took Link by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "Come on Link!"

Malon threw his arm around her shoulder and stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. Link moaned at her side but he had regained enough sense to hobble on his own. Malon reached the bottom of the stairs as the house broke apart. A huge section of the roof fell and smashed the stairs apart. Malon pushed herself to keep going and step after painful step came closer to the door. Link squeezed her shoulder and stood fully. Instantly a huge weight left her shoulders and Malon felt lighter and faster. Malon dashed for the door with Link only a step behind her. She dove through the opening just as the doorway collapsed. Link landed hard next to her, gasping for breath.

Malon lay on her chest, alternating between heaving sobs and deep breaths. The air reeked of death and threatened to overwhelm her. Link's hand to hers and pulled her close. Malon threw her arms around him and held him tightly. After a moment Malon opened her eyes and saw something through the smoke; A large man on his back in the center of the coral. Malon's heart froze and the breath was stolen from her lungs.

"PAPA!" Malon shrieked and was sprinting at top speed before Link could stop her.

"Malon!" He yelled after her and took off running. Malon jumped over the gate of the coral and was at her father's side in an instant.

"Papa!" She yelled and shook him. He was still breathing, but it was slow and ragged. His shirt was wet with blood and his face was swollen with bruises. One whole eye was completely swollen shut but the other one opened and saw the red-head next to him.

"M…Malon…?" He managed his voice barely more than a whisper. Malon had to lean down to hear him.

"Yes Papa…its me." She said through the tears, "Its Malon." She put a hand to his cheek. He was cold and his breathing was slowing down.

"Malon…" Talon put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away, "Go…run…"

"No Papa!" Malon said, "I'm going to get you out of here. I'm not going to leave you."

"You…you have…" Talon coughed violently and reached for her hand, "Malon? Malon?" Malon to his hand and squeezed tightly.

"I'm here Papa…" Malon managed. Talon looked at her and with his last ounce of strength, smiled.

"I'm…I'm so proud of the woman…of the woman you've become." He said, "I…I love you so much Malon."

"I love you too Papa." She cried, "Please don't leave me." Link kneeled down next to her and put a hand on Talon's shoulder.

"Come on old man." Link said, "You can't nap in the middle of a field. I've got a nice warm bed back at my house." Talon laughed softly and took Link's hand.

"I…I hope you two…" Talon didn't finish his sentence and simply pushed Malon's and Link's hands together. Talon's eye closed and his breathing slowed to a crawl.

"Papa, please!" Malon begged.

"Your mother is calling…" Talon whispered as death took him, "I will…always…always love…" Talon's words died in his throat and his head fell to the side. Malon's lip trembled and she shook her head violently.

"No…no…" Malon cried, "NO!" Malon fell onto her father's chest and sobbed her heart out. Link pulled her up and held her tightly. Malon cried onto his shoulder, completely lost in her anguish. Tears stung to the corners of Link's eyes but he forced them away. He had to be strong for her.

"Link?" Navi said quickly, "Link we cannot linger." Link gave the fairy a death glare but she ignored it.

"Link we must go." Navi yelled.

"It is too late for escape Hero of Time." A dark, thundering voice echoed across the field. Link and Malon pulled apart, stood and slowly turned to face the speaker. Malon felt fear mixed with white hot rage flow through her veins.

Ganondorf, King of the Thieves, stood at the entrance of the coral flanked by a squad of tall black armored knights. He wore a suit of black mail and a long flowing red cap. His red beard and long hair reflected the light of the fires, giving his head the appearance of being wreathed in flames. He held a long, curved blade in his hand and his other bore a glowing Triforce on it. Link took a step forward and drew the Master Sword from his back. Malon drew the knife on her belt but was unable to hide her fear.

"I guess I should apologize." Ganondorf said with a smirk, "but do you really think this is not your fault?"

"I don't murder innocent people." Link managed.

"I do." Ganondorf laughed and lunged at Link. Malon yelled in rage and charged the King of Thieves. Link brought his blade up and narrowly blocked Ganondorf's swing. Malon ducked under Ganondorf's arm and drove her knife at his neck. In an instant one of the Black Legionnaires was there and slammed Malon to the ground with a savage punch. Link growled and lashed out with his foot and knocked the legs out from under the black armored knight. Malon blinked away the spots in her vision and rolled away from the form of another looming Black Legionnaire. The armored leviathan reached for Malon with its black gauntlet but Malon plunged her knife through its wrist. Black oily blood poured out but it gave no notice of the wound. The Legionnaire pulled a massive spiked club from its back and raised it to strike.

Malon leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the club. She stood quickly and lashed out with an upwards strike with her blade. The razor-sharp blade cut through the Legionnaire's armored vambrace and severed his arm at the elbow. The Legionnaire staggered back, clutching its bleeding stump. Malon gripped the giant's club and grunted as she lifted it above her head. The spiked club came crashing down and drove through the Legionnaire's helmet. The black armored giant swayed on its feet for a moment before it crashed to the ground in a heap of metal.

Link blocked Ganondorf's attack and countered with an angled strike for his hip. Ganondorf danced away from the attack and a Legionnaire leapt at Link, swinging a massive axe for his head. Link ducked and plunged his sword through the knight's helmet and spun away from Ganondorf's returning blade. Ganondorf followed through on his attack and slammed his shoulder into Link. The Hero of Time stumbled fell to his back. Ganondorf laughed and moved in for the kill.

"Hey you green-faced bastard, forget about me?" Malon yelled and slammed the club into Ganondorf's back. The King of Thieves stumbled and rounded on the young farm girl. He brought up his blade and easily cut through Malon's club. The farmer's daughter threw the handle of the club at him and drew her knife.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did." Malon yelled and leapt at him. Ganondorf laughed and simply raised his hand. An orb of black energy swirled around his arm before he roared in anger and unleashed a volley of black energy. The ball of energy cut through the air towards Malon who was unable to dodge it. It struck Malon like a hammer and knocked her off her feet. Malon's breath came to her in gasps and darkness filled her vision. She saw Ganondorf towering over her, laughing before darkness took her and she passed out.

Link staggered to his feet and charged at Ganondorf with his sword ready to strike, ready to kill him for daring to hurt Malon. Golden energy engulfed Link as he brought the Master Sword down at the King of Thieves. Ganondorf brought his blade up to block. The Master Sword stuck Ganondorf's blade and shattered it in a burst of golden light. Ganondorf roared and was hurled back. Link fell to his knees next to Malon and put her head on his lap.

"Navi, we have to get her out of here." Link said.

"I know, but how?" Navi asked. Link looked around desperately and his hand slowly traveled to the ocarina at his belt. He breathed in deeply and brought the small blue instrument to his lips. An upbeat song echoed across the field and soon, a loud neigh echoed back. Epona came stormed through the burning ranch and leapt over the fence of the coral. Link hauled Malon's body onto his shoulder and put the Ocarina of Time in her pocket.

"Navi, go with her." Link said as he put her unconscious body on Epona, "Take care of her. Guide her like you did me." Navi nodded wordlessly. Link sheathed the Master Sword and unslung the mystical sword. He kissed the handle and draped it over Malon's shoulders. Navi flew over and landed on Malon's shoulder and looked back.

"Link..." Navi whispered. Link shook his head as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Ride hard…and don't look back." Link said and slapped Epona hard. The brown horse neighed loudly and took off at full speed. Link watched Epona and Navi speed out of the ranch and sighed. He looked back at Ganondorf who stood at the head of the remaining Black Legionnaires. Link smiled and retrieved a massive axe from the ground.

"Ok." He said calmly, "Let's do this."

Malon slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and she teetered on the brink of passing out again. The wind rushed passed her head and she saw the burning ruins of LonLon Ranch at the bottom of the hill. Several figures stood in the main coral. One was walking slowly towards the others and Malon had a sinking feeling she knew who it was. Just as the man raised his axe to attack, Epona cleared another hill and Lon Lon Ranch disappeared from sight.

"Link…" Malon managed before darkness took her again…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go. A really short chapter, but then again, a lot happened. And yes I know that may be the meanest cliffy, but hey, just means the rest of the story with be cool.

Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Until next time…


End file.
